mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Comet Observatory (galaxy)
Comet Observatory (also known as Observatory's Beginning) is the 1st galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 3: Inazuma Eleven, one of the games The Random Block helped ML&ST Games Inc.. Comet Observatory is one of the few galaxies with no set theme that continues to be visible throughout the planets. It has different planets with many contradictory themes, much like a true galaxy. Dino Piranha is the boss here. Mario here acquires the 1st Grand Star, kept by Dino Piranha. The game cover of the game features four planets from this galaxy. Planets Note: Unless otherwise noted, all names are official. Starting planet The starting planet of Comet Observatory is a circle-shaped planet. On the left side, there is grass, but on the right side, the planet is silver. In the middle of the planet, there is Gaia's core. On the left, there is an orange-colored Toad house with a tree on the right, a Soldier Goomba and two Octoombas guarding the front. Inside the Toad house there is a ? Coin which releases several Rainbow Notes that will play the overworld theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 while Mario collects them. On the right, there are three crystals that release Star Bits when Mario breaks them, a small tower, and the Comet Observatory flag. There is an Octoomba guarding the tower. In the levels there will be Launch Stars placed in three different locations; where the Launch Star is depends on the level. In the missions Hopping into Action and Defeating the Fleet it can be found at the top of the tower in the right side. In The Rotten Egg it can be found next to the Gaia's core. Finally, in the mission Hatching the Plan, the Launch Star appears at the top of the house. Pull Star road The Pull Star road begins with a small, grassy island-like planet, where the first Pull Star is. There are seven asteroids with Pull Stars, the last not having the Pull Star. Instead, there is Launch Star that leads to the Rock planet. There is also one extra Launch Star that leads to the Goomba Fleet planet. The extra Launch Star is located at the bottom of the island-like planet. Rock planet The Rock planet is a giant gray rock with Boulders rolling around it. The Rock planet has some Crystals with Star Bits and a ? Block. There is also a Sling Star that can launch Mario into a coin, and a Warp Pipe that can warp to the Chomp Saucer planet. Flipswitch Panel planet The Flipswitch Panel planet is a planet covered in Flipswitch Planets. In order to reach the Mountain planet, Mario has to make all Flipswitch Panels yellow. Mountain planet The Mountain planet, hence the name, is a mountain covered by rocks. At the top, there is grass and a Crystal containing a Launch Star. There is also a Sling Star that can launch Mario into an obstacle course with Yoshi's nest. This is the planet where the missions Hopping into Action and Hatching the Plan end. Chomp Saucer planet The Chomp Saucer planet is a large, grass-covered planet that is accessed from Mountain planet and has a Launch Star at the very end that leads to the home of Dino Piranha. Enemies on this planet are Goombas, Octoombas, Bill Blasters, Chomps and Burners so it's very difficult to reach the Launch Star. Home of Dino Piranha This planet is a small round planet made out of brown rocks, that is the last planet visited in The Rotten Egg. The boss here is Dino Piranha, cracked from the egg on the top. Dino Piranha awards Mario the 1st Grand Star. Goomba Fleet planet The Goomba Fleet planet is a medium-sized stone block planet with a stone block barrier. Here, Mario beats 30 Goombas and acquires the Power Star.